


Gelosia

by Sango



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Hatchi adotta un cane, ma la sua presenza a bordo dell'astronave fa prendere una strana piega al loro viaggio.
Relationships: Hatchi Kita/Robby Yarge
Kudos: 10
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Gelosia

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom, il prompt è Mecha. E sì, lo so, in questa storia di robottoni giganti non c'è nemmeno l'ombra, ma Hizakuriger ha già fatto il suo dovere, quindi possiamo anche concentrarci su altro: nello specifico, accoppiare quei due scemi! XD

Era passato già qualche mese da quando Hatchi e Ikku avevano recuperato Robby da quella scatola di cartone. In tutto quel tempo avevano soprattutto viaggiato, anche se di tanto in tanto erano dovuti tornare a casa perché Hatchi aveva degli impegni da Principe da sbrigare. Era stato divertente, soprattutto perché non erano più inseguiti da Yan e dai suoi scagnozzi, anche se la Luna Guard provava ogni volta a star loro alle costole, senza troppo successo a dire il vero.  
Ikku accusava sempre Robby di essere un parassita, dato che non aveva un soldo e nonostante questo continuava a scialacquare i loro nei club e in qualunque altra sciocchezza gli venisse in mente, ma Hatchi non si lamentava e Robby continuava a comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto. Secondo Ikku era un modo per cercare di attirare l'attenzione, ma quei due idioti non l'avrebbero mai capito, perciò era inutile sprecare fiato con loro.  
Erano di ritorno dall'ennesima passeggiata per l'universo, quando trovarono Pochi.  
Pochi era un cane. Un piccolo, tenero e morbidoso cane bianco. Lo trovarono nell'ultimo pianeta sul quale si erano fermati per fare benzina. Il tempo di scendere dall'astronave per sgranchirsi le gambe e quel botolo si era avvicinato a loro e non se n'era più andato. Hatchi, come c'era da aspettarsi, si era innamorato all'istante. Robby gli aveva fatto qualche coccola, poi lo aveva bellamente ignorato. E aveva continuato a ignorarlo anche quando Hatchi aveva insistito fino a ottenere di poterlo adottare. E così Pochi aveva iniziato a viaggiare con loro.  
All'inizio le cose erano andate bene. Hatchi era entusiasta del suo adorabile cucciolotto, il cucciolotto faceva le feste più o meno a tutti e Robby affrontava la nuova situazione con il suo solito spirito di adattamento. Ikku, però, sapeva che quella tranquillità non sarebbe durata. In fondo, era l'unico ad avere un cervello funzionante, là dentro, anche se non era organico.  
Il punto era che quei due cretini non avevano ancora capito quali fossero davvero i loro sentimenti, e il fatto che se ne fosse reso conto perfino un robot come lui la diceva lunga sulla scarsità della loro intelligenza. D'altro canto, lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di spiegare loro come stessero davvero le cose. Al contrario, non vedeva l'ora che la sfera di cristallo nella quale si erano nascosti fino a quel momento esplodesse in mille pezzi, per potersi godere lo spettacolo.  
E la suddetta sfera di cristallo iniziò a incrinarsi solo pochi giorni dopo, esattamente come lui aveva previsto. Il punto era questo: Pochi era chiaramente innamorato di Robby. Non che a lui la cosa interessasse, sia chiaro, sopportava a stento quella palla di pelo che gli saltellava sempre intorno con la lingua di fuori e tutto scodinzolante. Hatchi, invece, sembrava abbastanza interessato a quella situazione, e decisamente molto infastidito.  
In un primo tempo, il giovane principe aveva pensato che quell'insofferenza fosse dovuta all'invidia che provava per Robby, che si prendeva tutte le attenzioni del suo tenero cucciolo. Solo dopo due interi giorni passati a tenergli il muso, senza che l'altro avesse capito qual era il motivo del suo malumore, Hatchi capì che cos'era a irritarlo davvero. Pochi e il suo stupidissimo comportamento da cane. O meglio, il fatto che quel cane si comportasse in modo così stupido proprio con Robby. E non è che la stupidità fosse esattamente il problema, in questo caso, il problema era che era geloso del fatto che uno stupidissimo cane potesse avvicinarsi così al suo Robby. E sì, lo sapeva che Robby non era una sua proprietà, ma ecco, il concetto si era comunque capito. O almeno lui lo aveva capito, più o meno.  
Hatchi ci mise qualche ora per decidere il da farsi, e quando finalmente lo fece Ikku avrebbe voluto poter essere umano solo per potersi fare una grossa risata. Poi decise che non si era mai preoccupato di simili dettagli, né delle convenzioni in generale, e si lasciò andare alla più sentita sghignazzata cibernetica della storia. Perché Hatchi aveva iniziato a rivaleggiare con lo stupido cane per avere l'attenzione di Robby, e Robby sembrava non capire se avrebbe dovuto essere più infastidito, più lusingato o più sorpreso per quel comportamento tanto strano perfino per il giovane principe. O se avrebbe semplicemente dovuto lasciar correre, come faceva sempre quando Hatchi partiva per una delle sue tangenti, e godersi quello che ne avrebbe potuto ricavare.  
Mancavano sei giorni al loro previsto rientro a casa, e Ikku si convinse che si sarebbe potuto divertire come mai prima aveva fatto in tutta la sua esistenza robotica, anche se i robot non avevano sentimenti e non sapevano cosa fosse il divertimento. Ovviamente, le cose non andarono proprio come si era aspettato, almeno non del tutto, ma avrebbe dovuto essere preparato anche a questo dato che si trattava pur sempre di Robby e Hatchi. O forse no, forse nessuno avrebbe potuto essere preparato a quello che lo aspettava.  
Nei giorni immediatamente successivi la sua parziale presa di coscienza, Hatchi fece di tutto per attirare l'attenzione di Robby. Lo portò a mangiare nei migliori ristoranti dei pianeti nei quali si erano fermati per fare rifornimento, gli pagò l'ingresso a quei club per adulti che amava tanto e gli comprò tutto ciò che avesse desiderato. Gli bastava dire che qualcosa era carino perché Hatchi facesse in modo che fosse suo. E stava sempre con lui, lo chiamava in continuazione per richiamare la sua attenzione su qualunque cosa lo attirasse e che riteneva potesse piacere al suo compagno di viaggio. E gli stava sempre appiccicato, lo toccava come non aveva mai fatto prima, e ogni volta che lo faceva si girava a guardare Pochi, come a voler rimarcare il fatto che in quella loro assurda battaglia era lui quello che stava vincendo.  
Il cane, naturalmente, non ci stava a perdere, perciò i due ingaggiarono una vera e propria battaglia, per quanto strana potesse essere, per accaparrarsi Robby. E più l'uomo cercava di sfuggire ai loro attacchi, più quei due diventavano insistenti. Robby era arrivato a passare la maggior parte del suo tempo in bagno,dato che era l'unico posto che gli era rimasto in cui poteva stare da solo, ma nemmeno questa strategia ebbe successo contro Hatchi e Pochi. Il cane, infatti, aveva preso l'abitudine di iniziare a ululare non appena lui si chiudeva nel cesso, a un volume talmente alto che perfino i circuiti sonori di Ikku stavano per impazzire. Hatchi, invece, avevo iniziato a preoccuparsi seriamente per la sua salute e a insistere sulla necessità di chiamare un medico, perché secondo lui non era normale avere così tanta necessità di utilizzare un water.  
Alla fine Robby fu costretto ad arrendersi, ma la sua sopportazione era ormai arrivata al limite. Ancora una volta, Ikku se ne sarebbe dovuto rendere conto, ma si stava divertendo troppo per pensare alle conseguenze della sua imminente esplosione.  
La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso arrivò una sera, due giorni prima del loro previsto arrivo sulla Luna. Quel giorno Pochi si era letteralmente prostituito ai piedi di Robby, guadagnandosi una serie di coccole e diverse grattatine sulla pancia che lo avevano mandato in brodo di giuggiole, e Hatchi pensò che non fosse affatto giusto, e che doveva assolutamente trovare il modo almeno per pareggiare i conti.  
Per questo motivo, quando Robby entrò nella sua stanza per andare a dormire, se lo ritrovò accoccolato sul letto, in attesa.  
"Cosa stai facendo?" gli chiese, scandendo bene le parole come se dovesse farsi capire da un completo idiota.  
"Sto aspettando le mie coccole" gli rispose il ragazzo, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e normale del mondo.  
Fu a quel punto che Robby perse definitivamente la pazienza.  
"Se sono le coccole che vuoi, stai pur certo che le avrai! Ma saranno le coccole che dico io!" sentenziò.  
Detto ciò, gli saltò addosso. Hatchi non si aspettava una mossa del genere, e non si aspettava nemmeno a che Robby decidesse di spogliarlo, né che gli legasse i polsi al letto con delle manette che aveva recuperato solo lui sapeva dove. E non si aspettava nemmeno che iniziasse ad accarezzarlo, e a leccarlo, e a pizzicarlo e, per tutti gli dei che non erano mai esistiti, a morderlo. Hatchi non aveva nemmeno ancora compiuto diciannove anni, aveva vissuto un'esistenza quanto più protetta possibile e, per quanto conoscesse ovviamente l'esistenza del sesso, quella era una delle pochissime materie sulle quali non era stato mai istruito da nessuno. E ritrovarsi all'improvviso in quella situazione non prevista gli stava facendo perdere la testa.  
"Ti prego, fermati" lo implorò. "Mi sento strano."  
"Te lo puoi scordare. E ho intenzione di farti sentire molto più strano di così" gli rispose Robby, con un ghigno davvero perfido.  
Hatchi sentì, più che vedere, la sua mano scivolargli tra le cosce e spingersi oltre, fino ad arrivare alle sue natiche. Nel momento in cui il primo dito di Robby si fece strada dentro di lui urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, un po' per la sorpresa, un po' per la paura e un po' per quella sensazione piacevole e inaspettata che aveva sentito. E da quel momento non smise più di urlare, per ore. Se non fosse stato così sconvolto per quello che stava provando si sarebbe stupito della resistenza che stava dimostrando Robby in quella situazione, al contrario di ciò che succedeva in ogni altro aspetto della sua vita.  
Per ore continuò a toccarlo, e a prepararlo, fino a farlo impazzire. A un certo punto doveva avergli tolto le manette, perché Hatchi si rese conto all'improvviso di stringere le lenzuola così forte che non sarebbe stato strano se le avesse strappate, ma lui non se ne era minimamente reso conto, troppo concentrato sul piacere accecante che Robby gli stava facendo provare.  
Quando Robby lo fece girare e lo mosse a suo piacimento, fino a farlo mettere carponi, Hatchi non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che quella dolce tortura non si fermasse. E quello che successe subito dopo andò perfino al di là di ogni sua più rosea aspettativa. Robby affondò nel suo canale vergine, che a quel punto di vergine in realtà non aveva più nulla, e prese a scoparselo con foga. Era qualcosa di incredibile e terrificante allo stesso tempo.  
Non era più in grado di controllare il proprio corpo, si sentiva talmente debole che le sue braccia cedettero, facendolo crollare sul letto. In quella posizione il suo fondoschiena era in bella mostra e la cosa doveva piacere un sacco a Robby, perché Hatchi lo sentì diventare ancora più grosso, al suo interno, e si rese conto che aveva accelerato ancora di più i suoi movimenti.  
Non capiva come facesse, ma a ogni affondo riusciva a colpire qualcosa, dentro di lui, che mandava scosse elettriche in tutto il suo corpo. Gli faceva male la gola a furia di urlare, per non parlare del dolore che sentiva tra le natiche, ma non gli aveva più chiesto di fermarsi. A voler essere sinceri, non voleva che si fermasse per nulla al mondo, e a un certo punto doveva pure averglielo detto, anche se non se ne era nemmeno reso conto, perché Robby lo rassicurò a modo suo.  
"Non ci penso nemmeno a fermarmi" ringhiò, tra una spinta e l'altra. "Ho intenzione di scoparti fino a quando non implorerai pietà, e non mi fermerò nemmeno allora."  
Hatchi si rese conto che era una promessa solo diversi minuti dopo. Robby non dava davvero nessun cenno di volersi interrompere e continuò a sbattere la propria erezione dentro di lui con forza, e Hatchi sentì una strana sensazione a farsi strada lungo il suo corpo. Continua a crescere, e crescere, e il giovane principe ne fu affascinato e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo. Era quasi come perdere coscienza di sé, e non riusciva a capire se era qualcosa che desiderava con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima, o qualcosa che avrebbe fatto meglio a temere.  
Nel momento in cui la pressione divenne troppa da gestire, per lui, implorò davvero Robby perché si fermasse e gli desse almeno un attimo di tregua, ma il compagno ignorò del tutto le sue preghiere. Continuò a spingere, ancora e ancora, finché il mondo di Hatchi esplose in una luce accecante.  
Quando si riprese si rese conto che Robby lo aveva fatto stendere supino sul letto, che gli aveva allargato le gambe e che stava aspettando solo che lui lo guardasse per affondare di nuovo nel suo canale abusato. Ora Hatchi poteva anche vederlo, e non solo sentirlo, e quella consapevolezza gli mozzò il respiro in gola. Robby era davvero bellissimo, e vedere come affondava dentro di lui fece eccitare di nuovo Hatchi, contro ogni logica.   
Dopo, tutto quello che ricordò furono le spinte, il rumore di pelle contro pelle, le sue urla che rimbombavano per tutta la stanza e il piacere accecante che lo travolse ancora una volta. E il gemito soddisfatto di Robby, diversi minuti dopo, quando ormai Hatchi era tornato per la seconda volta alla realtà, mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.  
Quello di cui non si accorse, a differenza del suo compagno, era che Ikku aveva aperto la porta della camera Robby, preoccupato che quei due cretini potessero essersi azzuffati o aver fatto qualcosa di altrettanto stupido, dato che erano chiusi là dentro da un sacco di tempo e i rumori che si sentivano da fuori non erano per niente rassicuranti. E invece finì per essere traumatizzato a vita, e chi aveva detto che i robot non avevano sentimenti poteva anche andarsene al diavolo.  
Quando due giorni dopo atterrarono sulla luna, Hatchi consegnò Pochi alla Luna Guard, con l'ordine di riportarlo immediatamente sul suo pianeta natale. Non solo erano ormai diventati nemici giurati, e Hatchi aveva deciso di liberarsi una volta per tutte del suo rivale, ma era anche venuto fuori che i cani della sua razza erano un po' fuori standard, di circa quattro o cinque tonnellate, per poter essere adatti come animali da compagnia. Dopodiché, ordinò a tutti di non disturbare né lui né Robby per nessun motivo durante la settimana successiva.  
Tutti guardarono a Ikku come all'oracolo che potesse spiegare lo strano comportamento del loro principe, ma lui evitò caparbiamente di scendere nei dettagli, anche se la sua faccia sconvolta turbò ancora di più i soldati della Luna.  
"Fate come vi ha detto, non andate a cercarli per nessun motivo, nemmeno se si trattasse di vita o di morte. Tanto sarebbe comunque meglio la morte. E credetemi, non volete sapere. Nessuno lo vorrebbe!"  
Per quanto lo riguardava, tutto quello che voleva era insonorizzare il prima possibile ogni singola stanza della loro navicella spaziale, o durante il prossimo viaggio sarebbe impazzito a furia di sentire quei due che facevano sesso a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. Aveva sempre pensato che gli umani fossero esseri strani, ma ora aveva la certezza che gli umani in calore fossero non solo strani, ma anche terrificanti. E lui era un povero robot innocente, non meritava di dover assistere a simili orrori!


End file.
